Luna de sangre
by Mica Taisho
Summary: El la amaba, ellos se la arrebataron, los haria pagar... a todos ellos. Ella corrio asustada ese... ese no era su amigo Kouga. Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor
1. La voz en mi interior

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos y cada uno de Rumiko Takahashi

**Advertencia: **Sangre, escenas sumamente violentas y muerte de personajes

Reto de Halloween para el foro Hazme el amor (link en mi perfil)

* * *

><p><em>"Me encerre tanto en mi cabeza que termine perdiendo la razon"<em>

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

><p>Se sentó exhausto en aquel lugar obscuro, con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa irónica recordó todo lo que había sucedido hace 3 años y medio, y también lo sucedido ese día ¿Cómo carajos había pasado esto? Y ¿Por qué justamente a él?<p>

La sonrisa se convirtió en un gruñido brutal, aunque inaudible para cualquiera.

—¿Kouga-kun?- sintió como alguien le llamaba desde la entrada de la cueva en la que estaba, levantando la vista levemente vio a Ayame

Ayame. Aquella chica peliroja sí que era persistente, aunque debía admitir que le estaba cayendo bien, incluso creía que le gustaba, aun así no creía que nunca lo llegase a enamorar como lo había hecho Kagome

Kagome. Ese nombre tan dulce y lleno de bondad se le vino a la mente. En ese momento recordó todo de ella; cuando él la "secuestro", cuando declaro que iba a ser su mujer, como ella se resistió, la forma en la que peleaba, el cómo se cuidaron ambos entre sí en algunas ocasiones, las veces en lo que lo curo con sus medicinas, las veces en las que sonreía para él… lo sucedido esta mañana.

Sin poderlo evitar agacho nuevamente la mirada y tenso su cuerpo.

**Flash Back**

Estaba corriendo emocionado hacia aquella aldea en la que su querida Kagome pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, pues se había enterado que ella había vuelto hacía varios días, 13 para ser exactos, no entendía bien porque no había ido a buscarlo a él, luego recordó que ella seguramente no sabía dónde estaba ubicada su nueva manada. Sí, eso debía ser.

_O quizás aquel hanyou la retuvo a su lado._

No sabiendo muy bien quien había dicho eso, decidió ignorarlo para luego agitar levemente la cabeza y acelerar su paso

En cuanto llego la vio ahí, hablando con una mujer dándole la espalda, vestida hermosamente como una verdadera Miko. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa impecable y con una mezcla de emoción y nervios ¡Y él que pensaba que jamás la volvería a ver! Solo ella causaba todo esto dentro de él.

—¿Kagome?- se acercó a ella en cuanto termino de hablar con la mujer

Ella se dio vuelta y, dándole una mirada inspectora rápida, noto todos los cambios por mininos que estos sean. Por ejemplo era levemente más alta, su cuerpo era un poco más desarrollado y su cabello un poco más largo, aun así su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma y sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de antes. Era ella. Era su bellísima Kagome, más hermosa que nunca.

—¡Kouga-kun!- Ella se había adelantado a lo que tenía pensado hacer y lo abrazo, aunque le pareció más un abrazo ¿amistoso?

Ignorando esa sensación, correspondió su abrazo y rio levemente pues estaba muy feliz de verla y sentir su aroma cerca.

Ella le había invitado a tomar un poco de té caliente y algunos bocadillos que tenía, a lo que aceptó gustoso, mientras que ambos se ponían al día. Ella le decía las cosas que había hecho en su época y él le contaba cómo había reunido a todos los sobrevivientes de su manada, la de Ayame y algunos que había encontrado en el camino y formado una especie de manada.

Luego de haber terminado el té sintió otro aroma acercarse, uno que no le agradaba tanto. Cuando se queria dar cuenta ya estaba ese perrucho dentro de la casa y ambos discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos, pero algo de lo que le dijo lo dejo desconsertado.

—Lobo apestoso, ni se te ocurra volverte a acercar a Kagome ¡Porque desde mañana sera MI mujer-

Eso lo dejo, mas que asombrado, confundido.

Luego de unos segundos la Kagome le habia empezado a gritar cosas al hanyou mientras que este le respondia, él llamo la atencion de la chica para confirmarle si era cierto o no, pero en cuanto vio el ligero sonrojo en la muchacha y como ella asentia muy despacio sintio deseos de gritar y romper algo, más bien romper todo a su paso. En vez de eso simplemente dio una de sus tipicas risas burlonas diciendole al peliplata que cuidara bien de ella o el se haria cargo.

En cuanto la joven miko le pregunto si se quedaria un poco mas sonrio y dijo que no, puso como excusa que solo venia a saludarla, aunque su plan original era llevarsela consigo. Aun asi corrio sin mucha energia y sin mirar atras, pues sabia que si lo hacia no podria evitar aquella sensacion de golpear a todos para llevarsela a la fuerza.

**Fin Flash Back**

—¡Kouga!— aquel llamado de la peliroja lo trajo a la realidad, a lo cual no sabia si agradecer o maldecirla

—Vete de aqui- dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo haya escuchado

—Pe-pero yo...

—¡Vete!- grito antes de que siquiera terminara la frace

Ayame estaba visiblemente preocupada, algo dentro de ella le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Respirando hondamente hiso lo que habia pedido su prometido, mientras que este solo clabava sus garras en sus puños haciendo que salga sangre de estos.

Si tan solo... si tan solo hubiece llegado antes que ese estupido de Inuyasha, quisas Kagome...

_Matalo_

Levanto la vista asombrado mirando a su alrededor, pero no habia nadie.

_Destruyelos_

Lo escucho otra vez. Pero lo asombroso era que era su voz, solo que más... salvaje y enfurecida de lo normal

_Tienes que acabar con todos ellos_

—¿Pero con quien?- dijo finalmente con ua voz dura ¿Quien rayos era?

_Con Inuyasha, con sus amigos. Ellos te sacaron a TU mujer_

No. Eso no era sierto ¿Verdad?

_Ni siquiera te esfueras en negarlo ¿No te das cuenta de que si ese hanyou y sus no la hubieran retenido ella ya seria tuya?_

Apreto las manos con aun más fuerza, haciendo que chorree sangre por estas devido a sus garras.

_Acaba con todos ellos. Has que su existencia desaparesca y reclama lo que te pertenece. _

Se puso de pie, relajo su cuerpo unos instantes para luego tensarse nuevamente. Sus garras crecieron, su vision se volvio roja, su fuerza aumento considerablemente e incluso su cabello se alargo.

Alzo su vista hacia el cielo y observo la luna llena, la cual hace minutos atras era un blanco puro, ahora era como si estubiera completamente manchada de sange, sangre que anciaba derramar.

Fuera de si mismo empezo a correr con una velocidad descomunal hacia la aldea de esta mañana.

Absolutamente nadie se interpondria en su camino, y al que lo hiciera, se encargaria el mismo de hacerlo morir desangrado o incluso destripado.

Con una tetrica sonrisa en su rostro por haber encontrado el aroma que deseaba avanso hacia su objetivo.

Lo que el demonio lobo no sabia era todo lo que sentiria algunas horas despues.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Despues de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada aqui estoy con un pequeño reto de Halloween de este foro que me esta gustando mucho :3<p>

Ojala les haya gustado, subire la continuacion mañana. Siento mucho las faltas de ortografia es que lo escribi algo apurada

Nos vemos mañana

Sayonara!


	2. Furia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos y cada uno de Rumiko Takahashi

**Advertencia: **Sangre, escenas sumamente violentas y muerte de personajes

Reto de Halloween para el foro Hazme el amor (link en mi perfil)

* * *

><p>Paro su carrera contra sí mismo en cuanto sintió <em>ese<em> olor cerca, el de su mujer. Sin poderlo evitar formo una especie de sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró casi al instante, y no hiso más que caminar lentamente a su dirección entre las sombras.

No estaba sola.

-¿Kouga-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo…- Inuyasha se había puesto frente a ella, como cada vez que aparecía el demonio lobo, pero esta vez fue diferente como si hubiese un gran peligro cerca

Extrañada por su actitud, levanto la mirada nuevamente hacia su amigo y ahí lo vio como salía de las sombras con un aspecto totalmente diferente al habitual; para empezar sus ojos ya no eran ese acostumbrado celeste, ahora eran una mescla de rojo y negro, sus garras eran notoriamente más grandes, con pelo en sus brazos y cuello, su cabello había crecido y tenía una presencia llena de maldad combinada con furia. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Bestia, será mejor que te apartes de **mi **mujer- dijo con una voz casi irreconocible

Inuyasha llevo su mano a Tessaiga. Algo no andaba para nada bien

— ¿De qué estás hablando Kouga-kun?- dijo Kagome desconcertada mientras que el mencionado no hacía más que crujir los dedos en dirección a él peli plata

—Kagome, corre-

Antes de que la miko pudiese siquiera responder a lo que había dicho Inuyasha, se vio empujada fuertemente por este para luego recibir un certero golpe en el estómago.

El hanyou esquivaba todos los golpes que podía y en cada oportunidad se los devolvía con toda su fuerza, aunque estos no parecían tener efecto alguno en su agresor. En un momento de desconcierto saco su espada de la funda pero esta se vio lanzada por una poderosa patada.

Un golpe, dos, toda una riña. Se sentía asombroso el estar acabando con ese sujeto, el olor de su sangre saliendo de su boca y de las múltiples heridas que había causado en él era maravilloso. Hiso aún más fuerza golpeando su brazo derecho, y deleitándose con el sonido de haberlo roto exitosamente. El que ese sujeto se resistiera y luchara le causaba aún más energía, los golpes que le causaba le lavan dolor pero no suficiente para detenerse. En un instante sintió algo clavarse en su espalda y esparcir un especie de rayo por todo su cuerpo.

Incomodado, pero no adolorido, saco la espada vieja y oxidada de su espalda soltándola al instante. Gruño al ver como _ella_ estaba agachada junto al otro individuo preocupara por este. Sintió como el aroma de aquella exterminadora, el monje, el zorrito y la gata se acercaban.

Todos ellos habían cambiado a la mujer que amaba, la habían puesto en su contra. Estaba furioso, pero a la vez divertido, como se iba a divertir con todos ellos.

Kagome estaba tratando de aguantar todas aquellas lágrimas de preocupación, confusión y miedo. No entendía porque Kouga había atacado de aquella manera a Inuyasha, jamás lo había visto así.

Ayudo a Inuyasha a levantarse, se notaba que tenía heridas muy grabes y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba segura que eran sumamente dolorosas, trato de correr hacia alguna dirección con él y pero antes de siquiera dar un paso vio como el demonio lobo se ponía nuevamente frente a ellos.

— ¡Kouga-kun ya detente! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- grito totalmente alterada

—Kagome, no lo diré otra vez, vete de aquí ahora-

—No lo hare- respondió algo más calmada viendo como Inuyasha se enderezaba

_Mia_

Salto nuevamente hacia el hanyou, empujando a la mujer a su lado dejándola inconsciente. Al principio empezó a sentir los golpes en su piel como si le quemasen, era claro que ahora él no era el único enojado. Por un momento sintió que sería derrotado, fue cuando su oponente empezó a perder fuerza. Vio como clavaba sus garras en su piel, haciendo que salga sangre en demasía y causándole mucho dolor, pero luego se deleitó con ver su cara de dolor al haber atravesado su estómago con su puño, haciendo que salga cantidades considerables de sangre del cuerpo de su enemigo.

Él se quedó parado en el mismo sitio viendo como el peliplata retrocedía unos cuantos pasos sosteniéndose la herida reciente, mientras tanto él retomaba un poco el aliento y sonreía ¡Jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida!

Luego de uno o dos segundos volvió a darle un rápido y fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que caiga al suelo, para después saltar hacia él y aterrizar en una de sus piernas rompiendo la misma. Tubo la impresión de que buscaba algo, pero se vio interrumpido al sentir algo acercarse a él rápidamente, obviamente él fue más veloz y lo esquivo. Ahí se dio cuenta que el objeto lanzado no era otro más que aquel boomerang gigante de la exterminadora, giro levemente su cabeza y ahí la vio a ella y al monje y el pequeño zorrito montados en aquella gata de fuego, pero en vez de sentirse molesto por interrumpirlo o algo por el estilo no sintió otra cosa más que emoción ¡Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante!

Dejo que su principal objetivo respirara un poco, y enfoco su atención en aquellos individuos. En un salto derribo a la gata clavándole las garras en un costado haciendo que esta caiga estrepitosamente al suelo. Sintió como todos le decían múltiples cosas, que porque hacia esto, que se detuviera en ese instante, que se había vuelto loco y demás cosas. El solo hiso oídos sordos y antes de que alguno siquiera se acercara a la sacerdotisa o al hanyou el empezó con atacar al monje, aunque este le lanzo pergaminos y lo golpeo con su báculo, luego salto nuevamente al sentir el Hiraikotsu acercarse y en cuanto aterrizo sintió un leve fuego bajo sus pies. Ante todo esto el no mostro el más mínimo signo de dolor, y en cuanto el fuego se apagó saco los pergaminos de su cuerpo como si de papeles inservibles se tratasen.

—Mi turno- dijo finalmente

Sintió como se asombraban, sin entender que sucedía. Con una sonrisa comenzó atravesando al monje con sus garras manchando su mano con la sangre de este, observo como este caía al suelo con los ojos desorbitados y mostrando sus entrañas por la herida de había causado.

Sintió un grito horrorizado y desgarrador cerca de si, no era nadas y nada menos que la exterminadora al ver el cuerpo inerte de su marido.

Se encargó de ella de un solo golpe lanzándola contra los árboles. Supo inmediatamente que estaba muerta gracias la sangre que chorreaba de su cabeza tiñendo su ropa.

Con aquel zorro solo tuvo que golpear varias veces con su pie en el diminuto cuello de el para que dejara de retorcerse. Por último, cuando la gata pudo moverse solo fue necesario enterrar sus garras más profundamente en el costado que tenía sano para así poder dejar su estómago abierto.

Sacudió sus manos limpiando parte de la sangre mezclada, dejando solo unas cuantas manchas en estas. Fue bastante fácil, pero ¿Qué más podía esperar de unos simples humanos y demonios de baja categoría?

Enfoco nuevamente su vista en el hanyou, y vio se arrastraba hasta alcanzar su espada y trataba de ponerse de pie apoyándose con su arma.

Oh bueno, fue divertido pero ya había terminado el momento de jugar, así que salto lo más alto que pudo aterrizando con toda su fuerza en la nuca del individuo disfrutando como este gritaba de dolor para luego ser simple mente un cadáver. Sin estar satisfecho con eso siguió pateando el cuerpo hasta que se aburrió.

Giro su cabeza y alejándose del aquel cadáver camino cerca de donde se encontraba el monje recogiendo la piel que ataba su cabello, apenas ahora se había dado cuenta de esto. Lo amarro de manera tranquila y serena, como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese momento escucho un grito acompañado de un llanto, volteo y vio cómo su mujer abrazaba el cuerpo inerte del hanyou. Rodando los ojos soltó un suspiro y la dejo unos instantes, después de todo las mujeres siempre lloraban por idioteces.

Kagome había creído que estaba en una pesadilla, se sentía en una. Cuando estaba inconsciente no podía moverse ni ver nada, pero escuchaba gritos, gruñidos y muchos golpes. En cuanto abrió los ojos suplicaba porque todo haya sido un muy mal sueño, que estaría Inuyasha a su lado en la cabaña que dentro de poco seria de ellos, sin embargo lo que vio era peor de lo que temía, sus amigos habían muerto de la peor manera posible. Quiso decir sus nombres o al menos gritar, pero no pudo más que soltar lágrimas silenciosas.

Pero en cuanto diviso el quinto cuerpo en el suelo, fue de manera rápida a su lado apoyándolo en sus piernas y viendo como parte de aquel cabello plateado tan particular había sido teñido de rojo y ojos estaban entre cerrados pero totalmente vacíos. Su garganta ardió por el grito de tristeza y desespero que soltó, para luego llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza sintiendo como la sangre manchaba su kosede blanco.

Vio como aquel que antiguamente era su amigo se acercó a ella. Estaba repleto de sangre, en las manos, el torso, los pies e incluso en el rostro. Pero en vez de darle miedo le dio enojo, aquella sangre era sin duda de sus amigos.

—Vámonos- dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante y escalofriante. —Ahora nadie impedirá que seas mi mujer-

—No- dijo ella con voz firme y dura, a lo que él la miro interrogante

— ¿Por qué no? Ahora todos esos seres inferiores están en la otra vida, tú serás mía ahora- dijo con voz ronca, para luego gruñir al ver como se abrazaba más a aquel cadáver

— ¡Yo jamás seré nada tuyo!- dijo con todo su odio y rencor, el comprendió que lo decía enserio

—Serás mía te guste o no- le dijo tomando brusca y fuertemente su mano haciendo que se pare al instante.

— ¡NO!- grito ella para después clavarle a colmillo de acero en el brazo que la tenía sujeta y salir corriendo en dirección al Gonshinboku, ahí había dejado su arco y sus flechas cuando se encontró esa tarde con Inuyasha. Soltando varias lágrimas acelero su paso y enfoco su mente en una cosa. Debía acabar con ese… ese monstro

El simplemente vio en cámara lenta como aquella espada era clavada en su brazo, esta vez causándole un enorme dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. La tomo y simplemente la lanzo al suelo sintiendo su el olor de su piel quemada. Gruñendo, alzo la vista y observo atento aquel inútil intento de huir que hacia la que era su mujer.

Sin embargo sonrió al verla así, después de todo a él le gustaba cazar y si no era de él no sería de nadie.

* * *

><p>Es lo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida xD Bueno ojala les haya gustado y les haya asustado aunque creo que me enfoque demasiado en la pelea y no le di mucho terror<p>

Bueno subire la tercera y ultima parte dentro de unas cuantas horas ¡Asi que sean pacientes! :D

Nos vemos

Sayonara!


End file.
